


The Rescue Mission

by afteriwake



Series: Fictober 2018 [18]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Prison, BAMF Nyota Uhura, Conversations, Gen, Injured James T. Kirk, Off-screen James T. Kirk, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Prison, Rescue Missions, Teasing, Uhura To The Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: While the prisoners are discussing how to escape the alien prison cell they're in, Uhura comes to tell them their rescuer needs to be rescued himself.





	The Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> An answer for Fictober 2018 Day 29 (“ _'At least it can’t get any worse.'_ ”) requested by **Dreamin** that I put into one of **GreenSkyOverMe** 's series.

“At least it can’t get any worse.” McCoy leaned his head back. “Jim could be here with us.”

That got a snort out of Sulu, who was trying to sleep and more surprisingly, a small grin out of Spock. He didn’t think the damn green-blooded hobgoblin would smile for any reason that didn’t involve Lieutenant Uhura but there it was, the smallest upturn of the corners of his lips.

“If the Captain were here, he would most likely have a concussion and we would be planning our escape without him,” Spock said. “It is in our best interest that the Captain is not in our midst because I cannot seem to fathom a way out of our predicament.”

“We can dislocate someone’s shoulder, get the guards here, and I can fight them,” Sulu said sleepily.

“Are you sure you don’t have a concussion, Sulu?” McCoy asked with a smirk.

“No, Doc,” he said. “But I’ve dislocated my shoulder before. If one of you two will fight, you can dislocate mine.”

“You, Sulu, are an idiot,” McCoy said. “Three of us against guards is better than two, even with Spock’s neck pinch thingy.”

“It can be effective but requires a one-on-one encounter,” Spock said as there was a commotion down the hall from their cell. All three men scrambled to their feet, getting ready to defend themselves if need be when a woman in red stood in front of them. “Nyota.” There was a tone of relief in his voice.

“Captain Kirk got hit in the head so _someone_ had to come to get you three from the cell,” she said, aiming the phaser she had at the lock on the cell door. She fired and the door opened. “These guards are absolute weaklings.”

“Perhaps they did not perceive you as a threat,” Spock said. “Their mistake.”

She flashed him a grin and leaned in, kissing his cheek before turning to McCoy. “Jim wants you at his back. You ready?”

“When the idiot doesn’t get a concussion, that will be the day, McCoy said with a sigh as Sulu went and took the weapons off their guards, giving one to Spock and keeping the other for himself. “Lead me to him and get me a phaser I can set on stun to keep our reckless captain safe.”

“I think he will be well protected in your care,” Spock said.

“Glad to know you have faith in me,” McCoy said as Nyota handed him her phaser and got a different weapon from the guards. Now that they were armed, he nodded to her. “Lead the way, darling. Let’s go rescue our captain from rescuing us.”


End file.
